A One Time Deal
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Mark and Derek make Meredith's fantasies come true. Mature readers only


-1Meredith lay in the tub, letting the hot water lap over her naked body. Her eyes are partially closed and both of her hands rest on the flat, plane of her belly. Today was hell and she wanted nothing more than the let the water wash her cares away. The warmth of the water starts to relax her body and she let her eyes close the rest of the way, while one of her hands, the right one, moves lower. She caresses the soft nest of curls that hides her most secret spot. Tucking her lower lip between her teeth, she part her thighs, rubbing the tips of her fingers across the velvety lips of her pussy. She pants softly as she eases her index finger inside the aching canal. She glides the finger out, making certain to rub her clit each time. A small bubble starts to form deep in her womb. She cries out as the bubble pops, leaving her with a small sense of relief and an even bigger need.

Sighing, Meredith climbs from the bath tub. She carefully towels herself dry, then rubs her body down with lotion. As she is massaging the subtle lavender scent into her skin the door bell rings. She knows that she must answer it. Both Alex and Izzie are gone, and Derek mentioned dropping by. She shrugs into her bathroom, hurrying down the stairs. Perhaps if she is lucky he will be willing to engage in some sex and mockery.

To her surprise she finds not only Derek standing on her doorstep, but Mark standing as well. The ache between her legs grows. It has always been a fantasy of her's to fuck them both. It is a fantasy she knows will never happen because of the two men's history. A girl can dream though.

"Are you going to let us in?" Derek asks, a slow sexy grin spreading across his lips. She is unable to resist smiling back. She leans against the door frame, fully aware that the front of her robe is gapping open and giving both men a peek at her small, round breasts.

"Maybe," Meredith teases. She laughs when Mark makes a quip about her robe. She glances in Derek's direction, certain she is going to see anger or jealousy. She see's neither. She is unable to read the expression on his face. "Okay. Fine. You can come in. But," she pauses for effect, "you have to tell me what the two of you are doing here."

"Oh, that's easy. We're here to make your wildest dreams come true," Mark whispers in her ear as he breezes pass her. She feels herself growing even wetter. She knows he is only teasing her, yet she wishes he wasn't.

"No. Seriously. Why are the two of you here?" She asks the question of Derek this time, certain she will get a more direct response. Instead, he sets his hands on her upper arms, gently repels her backwards so that they are fully inside the house. He kicks the door shut with one foot.

"I know, Meredith," Derek says simply. She frowns, not sure what it is that he knows. "I know how you feel about Mark." Meredith's lips part. She is ready to defend herself. Aside from an undying lust she doesn't feel anything for Mark. "It's okay. I've come to terms with it."

"I'm sorry," Meredith whispers. She is slightly horrified. Until now she is fairly certain she hid her lust well. She chances a look in Mark's direction. He rewards her with a wink. "Derek…you still haven't answered my question. Why are the two of you here?" Silently she begs that this isn't some sort of talk through the lust intervention. She is certain that talking about it will just make matters worse.

"Didn't you hear Mark? We're here to make your wildest dreams come true," Derek answers. His eyes take on a smoky quality while he caresses her jaw with the tips of his fingers. "I knew how Addison felt about him, but I ignored it. I thought it was just some passing fancy that she would get over. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

Meredith sucks her breath in. Surely he isn't suggesting what she thinks he is. No. Not Derek. He wouldn't. Would he? She gasps when she feels Mark's fingers moving her hair over her shoulder. He presses a hot, wet, open mouth kiss to the nape of her neck.

"One night, Meredith. I'm going to give then this one night," Derek murmurs. He is still gently strumming his fingers across her cheek. "Then it's done. It is over." Meredith nods, unable to think of anything else to do. She cannot believe this is actually happening. Derek's fingers slowly move from her face to her collar bone, tracing the delicate curve before dipping lower to the valley between her breasts. Her robe falls open, fully exposing her breasts to both men's greedy eyes. Mark slides his hands down her back, then back up again, sending a shiver racing along her spine.

She isn't sure which man removes her robe, only that it has some how fallen to the floor. She gasps when she feels Mark's hands sliding around her waist. Her gasp slowly turns to a moan when he cups her dripping pussy in the palm of his hand. He expertly inserts two fingers inside her, his mouth devouring the soft skin behind her ear. She whimpers when Derek lowers his lips to her breast. He draws one nipple into the hot, wet cavern that is his mouth.

She lets her head fall back against Mark's shoulder, her eyes closing. It is all she can go do to keep from giggling. Her wildest fantasy is about to come true. All thoughts of giggling are quickly pushed aside when she find herself being guided over to the living room sofa. Derek is the one to give her a gentle shove. She falls backwards onto the cool, suede surface. She lands with her legs splayed open.

Mark sinks to his knees before her, while Derek settles next to her on the sofa. She wraps one arm up and around Derek's neck, capturing his mouth in a kiss. She moans mid-way through the kiss when she feels Mark's mouth upon her thigh. Her nails dig into Derek's neck at the first flick Mark's tongue across her clit. Just as Mark slid his tongue fully into her pussy Derek nipped her neck. She squirms, small pants escaping her lips. This is so much better than anything she could dream.

"I think you're ready." Mark moved away from her. She wants to cry out, to beg him not to stop. Except she is too busy gasping for air. She is unable to open her eyes, afraid that if she does she will find that it is all a dream.

"She is more than ready," Derek agrees.

She cannot help it, her eyes fly open. Next to her Derek is unbuttoning his shirt. His chest is a familiar and much appreciated sight. She knows every muscle, every stretch of skin. She reaches out, touching the warm flesh. So beautiful. She helps him remove the rest of his clothing. She slides her body to the floor, positioning herself before him. She traces the length of his cock with the tip of her tongue, circling the head of it, before drawing it into her mouth. She hears Derek moan, feels his fingers threading through her hair while she takes him even further in.

A pair of strong fingers grip her thighs, forcing her legs apart. The velvety tip of a penis rubs against her pussy lips. Hot, liquid runs down her legs as she braces herself for the invasion she knows is coming. It comes quick and hard. Mark slams his cock in and out of wetness. She pauses for a moment, accustoming herself to the pace Mark has set, setting a similar one as she continues to suck Derek's cock. As an orgasm is about to over come her Mark pulls out. She is tempted to beg him not to stop. She now understands why women are always eager to crawl back into Mark Sloan's bed. The man no only has a huge cock, he knows what he is doing with it.

Derek sucks in his breath as he asks her to stop. Meredith does as he wishes. Was he regretting his decision? She hopes not. Not just because she is having so much fun, but because she doesn't want anything to ruin any chance they have of getting back together.

"I think we should take this upstairs," Derek says. Meredith agrees. She knows that her roommates are both working the grave yard shift but she still isn't willing to risk one of them coming home early. She captures Derek's hand in one of her own, and Mark's in the other. She leads them across the foyer and up the stairs, her heart pounding all the while. She is fairly certain she knows where this going. It is unfamiliar waters for her.

The moment they enter the bedroom Mark's lips are upon her own. She gives into the kiss fully, relishing his strong mouth moving against her own. His hands settle on her ass, lifting her slender body up. She wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed, laying them both down on their sides. Her heart starts to pound louder, harder, when she feels Derek stretch out behind her. She knows that she can say no, that she can put an end this right now, but doesn't. This is her fantasy. She is going to see it through.

Mark draws her leg up higher on his hip, entering her once more. It felt so good, having that thick cock pumping in and out of her. His mouth is hot against her ear, whispering how amazing she is, how she is the best fuck he has ever had. She almost doesn't feel Derek entering her from behind. Her lips tremble slightly. She feels him press a reassuring kiss to her shoulder before he started moving.

Her lips part in a silent oh. It is unlike anything she has ever felt. Reality is so much better than fantasy. She is slightly in awe at how in tune the three of their bodies are. She tries to fight the orgasm she feels coming on. She can't. There is no holding back. She cries out, panting their names like some glorious chant. Her release is only testified when she feels them finding their own release, her name on their lips.

When it is over, they all lay there. Nobody is sure what to say or who should go. Finally Meredith is unable to keep silent any longer. "Are you sure this is only a one time deal?"


End file.
